Hard choice and broken heart
by Alodis
Summary: Quand Calleigh a le pouvoir de sauver celui qu'elle aime,elle n'hésite pas une seconde même si elle doit lui briser le cœur pour ça, emportant avec elle une part de lui qu'il ne connaitra peut-être jamais...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : £ly/Alodis

Genre : Romance - un tit suspense aussi je pense. Après à vous de voir !

Persos : Tous, mais plus centrée sur Calleigh & Eric

Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf ceux qui n'ont jamasi figurer dans la série. Bonne lecture !

Ce chapitre est une sorte d'intro =)

-------------

6 mois après le 8x01…

Le soleil était déjà levé, une belle journée encore à Miami, pensa Calleigh qui se préparait dans la salle. Depuis le dernier incident, leur relation n'en était que plus forte, incassable. Personne au labo ne savait, mis à part Horatio qui les a surpris un jour. Ils s'attendaient plutôt à se faire sermonner plutôt que de recevoir des félicitations. Leur boss avait ri de leurs expressions d'ailleurs. Il était content pour eux. « C'est pas trop tôt » disait-il. Calleigh et Eric furent plus que surpris. Grâce à lui, ils pouvaient continuer de travailler ensemble. Ils restaient professionnels en tout cas. Le soir seulement, dans les vestiaires, ils s'accordaient un répit. Se voir sans pouvoir se toucher, s'embrasser, serrer l'autre dans ses bras. Difficile comme situation parfois. Ce fut un soir qu'Horatio les surpris. La journée avait été plus que longue. Assis tout les deux, contents de se retrouver, ils s'étaient embrassés. Un « hum hum » les avaient dérangés. Rien de dramatique, puisque leur boss ne voulait que leur bonheur.

La jeune femme repensait à la façon dont il l'avait réveillée ce matin. A cette pensée, elle sourit. Dieu qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.

Un bruit la ramena sur terre. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte d'entrée. Eric était parti avant elle, pour les apparences. Pourquoi frapper ? Peut-être avait-il oublié ses clés…

S'attendant à tomber sur son compagnon, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle ouvrit. Elle savait, elle avait deviné de quelle organisation faisait parti cet homme rien qu'à son visage. Les Russes. Ils n'abandonneraient donc jamais…

- Agent Duquesne.

Son accent lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle se méfia.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Vous parler. Puis-je ?

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, sa main prête à prendre son arme au cas où. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil au salon, Calleigh en face de lui.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? répéta -t-elle.

Vous sauver la vie.

----------

Envie d'avoir la suite ? Laissez moi vos impressions sur ce début =)


	2. Chapter 2

Devant l'air perdu et étonné de l'experte, il continua.

- Les Russes savent qu'Eric Delko n'est pas mort. Le contrat est donc toujours actif. Une seule chose peut permettre de stopper ce contrat.

Le silence de Calleigh l'invita à poursuivre son récit.

- Les Russes ont décidés de faire un compromis. C'est pour ça que je viens vous voir. Si vous restez à Miami, vous serez tuée ainsi que Delko. Si vous partez loin d'ici, Delko aura la vie sauve. Et vous aussi…

- Pourquoi vous croirai je ?

- Je me doutais que vous me poseriez cette question. A votre place, je prendrais cela au sérieux. Votre vie est en jeu...Celle de votre compagnon et celle de votre enfant.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Comment savait-il ? Même Eric ne savait pas.

- A votre étonnement, vous vous demandez comment je sais ça. Sachez seulement que nous savons tout.

- Vous m'avez suivie ?

Il rit puis lui répondit.

- Si vous ne vous êtes aperçue de rien, c'est que nos talents sont à la hauteur de nos pouvoirs. Le choix vous appartient désormais. Mais décidez vous vite. La date limite du contrat est dans 2 jours.

Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Calleigh. Elle ferma les yeux. Eric…le contrat…le labo. Que devait-elle choisir ? Rester, et les condamnés tout les trois. Ou partir, et Eric aura la vie sauve ? Mais que vaut la vie sans lui ? Elle ne pouvait pas mettre la vie d'Eric en péril. Non. Ni celle de leur enfant. Il ne l'aurait jamais voulu.

Le Russe la regardait réfléchir intensément. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le choix était fait.

- Si je pars, tout est annulé ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

L'homme se leva, prit quelques choses dans sa poche de veste, et les posa sur la table basse et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour partir.

- Partez le plus loin possible de Miami, ainsi personne ne pourra vous retrouver. Vous devez partir aujourd'hui pour que le contrat puisse être annulé. Rappelez vous que personne ne doit savoir quoi que ce soit. Ni où vous êtes, ni pourquoi vous êtes partie. Rien. Aucun contact. Nous vous avons réservé un avion pour Los Angeles, évidemment sous un faux nom. Vous devez aussi laisser votre téléphone portable ici et utilisez celui ci, dit-il en désignant le portable sur la table basse. Presque le même que le sien, mais la dernière version.

Après ces mots, il partit.

Calleigh toujours assise, se laissa aller contre le dossier. Mon Dieu, pourquoi la vie était-elle comme ça ? Elle allait lui briser le cœur. Disparaître de sa vie comme ça, sans un mot. Les larmes roulèrent sur son visage. Soit elle perdait Eric, l'amour de sa vie, soit elle perdait la vie. Elle ne pensait pas seulement à elle, mais à la petite vie qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour en elle. Elle n'avait encore rien dit à Eric. Elle comptait le faire le soir. Maintenant jamais, jamais, il ne saurai…. Le sacrifice était dur, mais elle allait le faire, pou lui, pour elle. Pour leurs trois vies.

Elle fit donc ses bagages pour partir loin. Tout était prêt. Son arme, ses affaires. Son regard se fixa sur une photo d'elle et d'Eric, riant. Eric assis sur une balançoire, Calleigh derrière lui debout, l'entourant de ses bras. Une photo prise par une nièce d'Eric, Hailey, chez ses parents. Elle leur avait donné, les trouvant trop craquant, elle pensait qu'ils voudront l'avoir. Ce geste les avaient touchés. Depuis elle était dans un cadre sur la table de nuit de son coté à elle. Elle s'avança et prit le cadre qu'elle déposa dans sa valise puis fit glisser la fermeture. Elle prit le billet d'avion posé sur la table basse et le mit dans son sac.

C'est le cœur meurtri qu'elle ferma à clé leur maison pour ne plus y revenir.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric guettait l'ascenseur afin de la voir arriver. Elle devrait être là depuis 20 minutes pensa-t-il. Il composa son numéro une troisième fois, tombant encore sur le répondeur. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas répondre au téléphone. Inquiet il raccrocha au moment où Horatio entrait dans la pièce.

- Un problème Eric ?

- Calleigh devrait être là depuis 20 minutes. Trois fois que je tombe sur sa messagerie. J'ai un pressentiment, H.

- Okay. Eric, va voir ce qu'il se passe avec Calleigh. Mr Wolfe et Melle Boa Vista sont déjà sur la scène de crime. Je t'appelle si besoin.

- Merci H.

Horatio acquiesça puis sortit. Eric enleva sa veste de labo et attrapa ses clés. Presque malgré lui, il roula à une vitesse folle, visiblement angoissé qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à sa Calleigh.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte. Fermée. Bizarre.

- Calleigh ?

Aucun bruit. Il utilisa alors sa clé, entrant prudemment, près à prendre son arme au cas où.

- Calleigh ?

Personne. Il fit le tour des pièces. Rien n'a été bougé, cassé. Ce n'est qu'en redescendant de l'étage qu'il vit le téléphone portable et la plaque qu'elle avait laissé sur la table. L'incompréhension le submergea, puis vint la peur. La peur au ventre, il remonta les marches pour arriver dans leur chambre, ouvrit l'armoire…Les trois quart des vêtements de la jeune femme n'étaient plus là. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne serait jamais partie sans lui dire, sans un mot. Et pourtant…Il y avait sûrement une explication. Son regard tomba sur l'écharpe préférée de son experte. Il la prit et la regarda longuement, comme si elle pouvait lui apporter les réponses à ses questions.

Il comprit soudain qu'elle était partie. De son plein gré, de sa seule volonté. Son cœur se brisa, il voulait juste hurler à quel point il avait mal, les larmes tombèrent. Une puis deux…

La main tremblante, il fit le numéro d'Horatio.

- Eric ?

- Elle est partie.

La phrase fut lancée d'un coup, comme un verdict lors d'un procès. Sans appel, sans aucune alternative pour changer quoi que ce soit.

« J'arrive » fut tout ce qu'il perçut. Son esprit vagabondait bien loin lorsqu'il referma son portable, arrêtant la conversation.

Au même moment, à l'aéroport de Miami, l'ex-experte en balistique désormais, s'envolait pour une autre vie. Loin de tout ses amis, sa famille...loin de lui. Elle n'essaya même pas de retenir les sanglots qui lui brûlait la gorge.

Elle prononça dans un murmure à peine audible « Adieu Eric ».

Leurs deux âmes hurlaient de douleur. Deux êtres venaient d'être séparés à cause de la folie de certains. Calleigh, en son fort intérieur, sentit que, qu'importe la distance, son amour pour lui ne faiblirai pas. Elle emportait avec elle, cette partie de lui, d'eux. Ce petit bout d'eux devint dès ce moment, sa raison de vivre. Son ADN et le sien réunit en une preuve d'amour unique. Cela apaisa un peu sa douleur, juste un peu…

Horatio arriva peu de temps après l'appel d'Eric. Il le trouva assis, la tête entre les mains, tenant fermement l'écharpe de Calleigh. Il posa amicalement sa main son l'épaule de son ami.

- On va la retrouver Eric, c'est une promesse.

Les mots ne suffisaient pas. La blessure s'élargissait encore et encore. La douleur. Il ne ressentait plus que ça. La douleur.


	4. Chapter 4

Plus tard….

Calleigh s'était endormie dans l'avion, fatiguée d'avoir pleurer, d'avoir mal. Elle essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mal pour un bien. Aucun effet.  
En sortant de l'aéroport à LA, elle prit un taxi et lui indiqua l'adresse que l'homme avait glissé avec le billet d'avion.

Après 15 minutes de trajet, elle fut arrivée. Dès que son regard tomba sur la maison, elle sut qu'elle irai bien malgré le reste. Le quartier avait l'air calme. Elle récupéra ses valises et monta les quelques marches pour arriver à la porte d'entrée sous le porche. Seul problème, comment ouvrir la porte sans la clé ?  
Une voix féminine qui arrivait vers elle, l'appela.

- Vous êtes Calleigh ?  
- O..oui.

Son interlocutrice, environ 25 ans, brune, yeux bleus et plutôt grande s'avéra être sa voisine. Elle lui tendit un trousseau de clés que Calleigh prit.

- Merci.  
- Je vous en prie répondit la brune en souriant. Pardonnez moi, je ne vous ai même pas donné mon nom. Je suis Sarah Stevens. Votre voisine de droite dit-elle en désignant la maison à coté de celle de Calleigh.  
- Heum...merci pour les clés.  
- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, j'suis juste à coté, n'hésitez pas.  
- D'accord, merci encore.

Sarah partit. La jeune femme fixa le trousseau. Il y avait au moins 4 clés dessus. Une pour la porte d'entrée, une pour le garage. Aucunes idées pour les deux autres. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle abandonna ses valises pour explorer un peu cette maison dans laquelle elle passerait, peut-être pas sa vie, mais une partie sans doute. L'étage, 3 chambres, spacieuses et lumineuses. « Il suffirait de rajouter une touche de déco et ça serait parfait » Pensa t-elle. Une chambre pour elle, une chambre d'amis et la chambre du bébé.  
Elle passa par la salle de bain, une autre pièce vide puis redescendit. Salon, salle à manger, cuisine. Tout était parfait.

Sur la table, une lettre. Calleigh la prit et la lut tout en sachant ne pas à quoi s'attendre…

_ Agent Duquesne,  
Nous somme ravis que vous ayez accepté ce compromis. Vous tenez votre promesse, nous tenons la nôtre. Soyez rassurée qu'il n'arrivera rien à Eric Delko.  
Concernant la maison, j'espère que vous la trouvez à votre goût. Située dans un quartier calme, elle ne peut que vous plaire. Ce n'est pas l'espace qui manque.  
Nous avons envoyé votre dossier au CSI Crime Lab de la ville. D'après ce que nous savons, vous devriez être engagée comme experte en balistique dans leur labo. Ils vous contacteront. La question concernant votre job étant réglée, passons à votre identité et votre compte bancaire.  
Comme vous avez pu voir, vous avez changé de nom. Dans le tiroir droit de la table du salon, vous trouverez une carte de crédit ainsi que votre nouvelle carte d'identité. Rien a changé mis à part votre nom.  
Sur ce compte bancaire, nous y avons déposé de l'argent. Tant que vous vous tiendrez au contrat, nous veillerons à ce que il soit toujours plein, si le contrat est rompu….Vous connaissez les conséquences.  
Nous vous conseillons de vous faire oublier pendant au moins 1 mois. Le temps que les choses s'adaptent. Ensuite vous pourrez faire à votre guise._

Un seul rappel : ne jamais contacter qui que ce soit de votre ancienne vie. Jamais. 

Elle trouva bien les cartes dans le tiroir comme indiquer. Irréel, ça paraissait irréel. Éreintée des évènements, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

Et les jours commencèrent à défiler…

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

On peut pas vraiment dire que vous me motivait pour poster la suite....Ba oui les comms m'encourage énormément, après c'est à vous de voir !

© lovely-emily /Alodis/£ly

----------------

1 mois et 1 semaine, oui 5 semaines, 37 jours. Elle pouvait enfin sortir comme elle le désirait. Durant ces 5 semaines, elle fit plus ample connaissance avec ses voisins, en particulier Sarah qu'elle trouva gentille, sympathique. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sarah devint sa première amie dans sa nouvelle vie. Sarah fit visiter la ville à la nouvelle arrivante, les coins sympas, les magasins, toute la ville.

Calleigh avait pris rendez vous chez sa nouvelle obstétricienne-gynéco. Visite de contrôle. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de consulter à Miami. Il était donc temps de le faire.  
Elle attendait patiemment, ne se souciant pas du bruit environnant. Ses pensées volaient bien loin d'ici. Miami, Eric. Il aurait été tellement heureux d'aller à ce rendez vous avec elle…Elle se faisait du mal rien qu'en y pensant. Elle chassa bien vite ces idées. Le Dr Walsh la reçut moins de 5 minutes plus tard. Elle invita sa patiente à s'asseoir, s'installa elle même derrière son bureau. Ouvrant un dossier.

- Alors Calleigh...Vous permettez que je vous appelle Calleigh ?  
La concernée hocha la tête positivement.  
- D'après votre dossier, vous êtes enceinte.  
L'obstétricienne regarda son attention sur le dossier de l'experte. La fiche qu'elle avait remplie, certaines informations nécessaires pour le médecin.  
- Vous êtes venue pour une visite de contrôle d'après ce que je lis.  
- En effet répondit la blonde calmement, elle n'était en aucun cas troublée ou embarrassée.  
- Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans la pièce à coté pour l'écho.

Abandonnant son sac dans le bureau, Calleigh la suivit et s'allongea sur la table. Pour un premier rendez vous, cela se passait plutôt bien.  
Le Dr Walsh, Claire de son prénom, appliqua le gel sur le ventre exposé de Calleigh qui frissonna au contact du froid sur sa peau.  
Assise sur un tabouret près de sa nouvelle patiente, elle fixait attentivement l'écran. La blonde, elle ne détachait pas ses yeux de ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir sur cet écran qui lui montrer la vie qu'elle portait.

- Là s'exclama Claire. D'après la taille du fœtus vous êtes enceinte d'un peu plus de trois mois. Son petit cœur bat normalement. Vous pouvez voir sa tête ici indiqua t-elle. Tout est parfait avec votre bébé, Calleigh. Rien d'alarmant.

Elle imprima l'écho, pendant que Calleigh enlevait le gel sur son abdomen et descendait de la table. Elles revinrent dans le bureau. Chacune reprit sa place. Elle tendit à l'experte l'écho, prit son stylo et écrivit quelques notes dans le dossier.

- Je vous sens nerveuse. Vous sentez vous stressée, angoissée ces derniers temps ?  
- Un peu. Mon travail est très stressant.  
- Pardonnez ma question, quel est-il ?  
Calleigh ne se sentit pas la force de mentir face à cette femme. Elle arrangea juste l'histoire à sa façon.  
- J'ai déménagé il y a plus d'un mois. Je commence mon nouveau job demain. Je suis la nouvelle experte en balistique au CSI Crime Lab. Et je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire la première écho avec l'emploi du temps que j'avais dans mon ancien labo.

Ses explications semblèrent convaincre son interlocutrice qui acquiesça.

- Vous avez donc un job stressant et maintenant que vous devez prendre soin d'une autre vie que la vôtre, ça vous paraît encore plus dangereux qu'avant. Détrompez moi si j'ai tort.  
- C'est tout à fait cela. Mais j'essaie de me calmer, de me dire que tout ira bien, ça semble marcher certaines fois.  
- Je vois. Pour vous aider et parce que je le conseille à toutes mes patientes enceintes, vous pouvez prendre des vitamines. Elles vous aideront à vous sentir mieux et en même temps, elles sont essentielles pour la croissance du fœtus. Je vous les prescris ?  
- S'il vous plait, oui.  
Le Dr Walsh fit l'ordonnance et la posa devant Calleigh. Elle consulta après son agenda.

- Avec votre job, vous devez être suivie davantage. Je vous revois dans 2 mois ? demanda Claire un stylo à la main.  
- D'accord.  
- Le 16 mars ?  
Calleigh accepta ce rendez vous, mit l'ordonnance dans son sac et prit congé de son nouveau médecin.

Pendant que la future maman rentrait chez elle, à des kilomètres de là, l'équipe s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour un de ses membres.  
Eric, détruit par la douleur de l'absence de sa compagne, se jeta corps et âme dans le boulot, enchaînant cas après cas, dossier après dossier. Horatio et les autres le voyait se tuer de fatigue dans son job pour ne pas sombrer. Le chef de l'équipe se rappela la promesse faite à son ami. Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant, mais ils n'abandonneraient pas. L'espoir d'Eric de revoir un jour sa Calleigh faiblissait à vue d'œil. Après le départ de la blonde, il s'était renfermé sur lui même, ne voulait plus parler à qui que ce soit. Ses parents le regardaient souffrir sans pouvoir bouger. Les membres de l'équipe tentèrent de se persuader que si Calleigh était partie, c'était pour une bonne raison. Mais ils ne purent ne pas en vouloir à Calleigh de faire autant de mal à Eric après tout ce qu'ils ont vécus ensemble.  
Les jours passaient. Ils se ressemblait tous. Qu'importe la date, le temps. Il ne souriait plus. Ne pouvait plus sans elle.

Le lendemain, nouveau boulot pour Calleigh. Malgré son pressentiment, son job ici ne serait pas diffèrent de celui à Miami. On lui présenta l'équipe à laquelle elle fut intégrée. Charlotte ADN, Hayden empreintes et ADN, et en équipiers masculins, Scott et Chris, chef responsable de l'équipe. Elle ne s'en tiendrait qu'à son job. L'accueil qu'ils lui réservèrent la toucha. Elle fut accueillie à bras ouvert. Dès lors, elle avait de nouveaux amis. Ils savaient tous qu'elle était enceinte, mais ne savaient pas d'où elle venait.

Le temps passait pour tout le monde, Eric déprimait, Calleigh bossait, chacun dans une équipe sur laquelle ils pouvaient compter.  
Calleigh, Charlotte et Hayden parlaient longuement le soir après le boulot. Elles essayèrent d'avoir quelques infos sur l'ancienne vie de leur nouvelle collègue. Mais Calleigh refusait d'en parler. Perçant la carapace qu'elle était forgée en venant à LA, ils devinaient que au fond, elle n'était pas elle même ici. Que quelque chose lui manquait.

Chris tenta de faire quelque chose en lui demandant si elle voulait bien sortir dîner. Elle accepta, elle avait besoin de sortir d'après Charlotte et Hayden. Oui mais avec le boss ? Ses doutes ne l'empêchèrent pas de passer une bonne soirée. Il la raccompagna chez elle.  
Devant la porte, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Calleigh qui était paralysée. Son corps ne répondait plus. Son cerveau hurlait à son corps de repousser cet homme, mais son corps ne répondait plus. Paralysée.

Reculant pour la regarder, il murmura un « bonne nuit » avant qu'elle ne reprenne possession de ses facultés et poussa la porte chez elle.  
Adossée à la porte, elle réfléchit. Ce baiser ne signifiait rien, pour elle. Son cœur appartenait déjà à une personne. A l'image d'Eric qui s'imposait dans son esprit, elle posa une main sur son ventre. Enceinte de 4 mois, cela se voyait maintenant. Elle le cachait néanmoins dans des vêtements plus amples et moins moulant. Demain, elle pourrait rester au lit. Journée de congé. Journée de shopping avec Sarah.

Dans sa chambre, elle contemplait son reflet dans le miroir. Son corps avait pris des formes. Cela lui arrivé depuis quelque temps déjà. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts. Elle se remémora un matin où elle se détaillait devant la glace, et Eric, adossé à la porte, avait juste dit que même son reflet ne pouvait être plus parfait qu'elle. Elle avait juste souri.  
Se contemplant toujours, elle commença à parler. Parler à cet enfant qui peut être ne connaîtrait jamais son père. Elle sentait qu'entre elle, et son enfant un lien puissant s'était tissé. Calleigh espérait que leur relation serait basé sur l'amour, la confiance et l'écoute.  
Bientôt elle connaîtrait le sexe de cette petite vie qui dépendait et dépendrait d'elle encore pendant de nombreuses années. « Tant qu'il ou elle avait un peu d'Eric » se disait-elle. C'est le cœur débordant d'amour qu'elle s'endormit un main sur son abdomen comme pour protéger son bébé même pendant son sommeil.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

« Eric ! Eric ! » Elle courait pour le retrouver, encore plus vite, toujours plus vite. Elle tomba à genoux à coté de lui. Son cœur ne battait plus.  
- Naaaannnnnn !

Calleigh se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Encore ce cauchemar, encore le même. Celui où elle le perdait, où il mourrait. Elle regarda le réveil 2h07. Repoussant les couvertures, elle descendit à la cuisine. Elle prit un verre d'eau et s'installa dans le canapé. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce cauchemar. Il revenait sans cesse. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas réel. Mais il lui faisait toujours autant peur. Le perdre, elle ne le supporterait pas. Sortant de ses pensées, elle finit son verre et remonta. Elle ferma les yeux espérant ne plus faire de cauchemars.

Ce ne fut pas la lumière dans sa chambre qui la réveilla le matin…  
Calleigh ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Elle l'avait senti, ce mouvement. Elle avait senti son bébé bouger pour la première fois. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, la journée commençait merveilleusement bien.

La matinée passa vite et à 14h, Sarah vint sonner à la porte pour leur journée shopping. D'après Sarah, l'experte avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements adaptés à sa situation. Des vêtements dans lesquels elle se sente bien. « C'est parti » pensa Calleigh ne fermant la porte de sa maison. La première fois qu'elle dut changer sa garde robe, elle crut halluciner quand elle vit à quel point elle avait grossi. L'étudiante avait ri et répliqué « C'est normal, et tu n'as pas fini, il te reste encore 5 mois ». Finalement se voir grossir n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Calleigh l'avait accepté, qu'elle devait grossir. Mais cette journée devait encore lui servir à renouveler sa garde robe. Mais une journée shopping, elle n'était jamais contre. C'est de bonne humeur et joyeuse qu'elle partit avec Sarah faire les boutiques.

Jamais sa carte bancaire n'a été autant sortie. Même, elle voulait en profiter, c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. De magasins en magasins, la journée défila à une allure folle.

- Pfou fit Sarah en se laisser tomber dans le canapé.  
- Oui. J'aurais jamais cru acheter autant de trucs.  
- Au moins là, t'es sûre d'avoir quelque chose à mettre plaisanta l'étudiante.  
Elles rirent de bon cœur. Sarah resta dîner avec Calleigh puis repartit chez elle, elle avait cours le lendemain.  
Dans sa chambre, elle déballa ce qu'elle avait acheté des sacs, elle en avait 8 au total. Tous remplis. Le temps passé avec Sarah lui redonnait le moral, de la bonne humeur, à son contact, elle se sentait mieux. Elle avait juste besoin d'une amie, et elle l'avait trouvée.  
Elles avaient trouvé ce qu'il fallait pour Calleigh, c'était déjà bien. Hauts, pantalons, tout y est passé. La jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de se regarder dans le miroir, et Sarah lui avait dit que si elle continuait, elle allait abîmer le miroir.

En passant dans un magasin pour bébé, elle avait carrément craqué sur deux ptites peluches. Elle s'était dit « si ils me voyait ils se demanderait, mais où est passé Calleigh ». La future maman avait déjà ce qu'elle aimait bien. Après il restait à savoir le sexe du bébé pour se décider de la chambre, des vêtements. Elle ne le disait pas, mais intérieurement elle désirait savoir plus que tout ce que son bébé et celui d'Eric serait. Elle était impatiente. Toujours devant le miroir de sa chambre, elle déballait le dernier sac, ayant déjà ranger les autres.  
Pour son équipe, son comportement était tout à fait normal, même si ils la trouvait trop discrète, mais si son ancienne équipe pouvait la voir, ils seraient surpris, voire plus. Elle avait l'impression de s'être ramollie en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas bien grave de toute façon.

Le mois suivant arriva plus vite qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Elle comptait les jours qui la séparer de son RDV. « et un de plus » se dit-elle 3 jours avant.

Son rendez-vous n'était qu'15h, mais elle était prête bien avant. Trop excitée et impatiente pour rester en place, elle essaya de se concentrer sur les images qui défilaient sur l'écran de sa télé. Ce fut en vain. Son esprit se mit alors à imaginer ce qu'il se pouvait se passer si c'était une fille ou l'inverse. Etrangement, le fait de devenir mère ne lui faisait pas peur comme elle le pensait auparavant. Elle espérait ne pas faire les erreurs de ses parents. Ils en avaient parlé un soir avec Eric. Elle avait exprimé sa peur concernant ce sujet et il l'avait out de suite rassuré en disant qu'elle n'était pas comme eux. Qu'elle était douce, protectrice, aimante. Qu'elle avait tout pour être mère et que qu'elle ne ferait pas leurs erreurs. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques années qu'elle deviendrait mère, elle aurait ri. Parce que tout simplement ce n'était pas son genre, et qu'elle ne se sentait pas faite pour ça. Mais sa relation avec Eric, l'amour qu'il lui portait, toute la tendresse et attention qu'il lui prodiguait l'ont bien vite fait changé d'avis. Avec lui, elle se sentait prête. Elle aurait escalader l'Himalaya si il lui avait demander de le faire avec lui. A ses cotés, elle avait appris à faire confiance, à s'ouvrir, à aimer avec une telle force. Il lui avait tellement donné. En retour, c'était son cœur qu'elle lui avait offert. Comme une promesse silencieuse d'être toujours là, ensembles, qu'importe les évènements. Aujourd'hui, elle avait trahi cette promesse. La blessure que son départ a infligé à celui qu'elle aimait resterait gravé dans son cœur à jamais. Elle ne le se pardonnerai peut-être jamais. Ne lui avait-on pas dit que le temps apaise la douleur ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle vit qu'il était temps pour elle d'y aller. Dix minutes plus tard, elle attendait patiemment. Nerveuse toutefois. Sarah lui avait enseigné quelques moyens de se détendre qu'elle utilisait. Calleigh tenta de calmer sa nervosité grâce à ces techniques. Rien ne sembla faire effet.

- Calleigh ? l'appela une voix féminine qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Automatiquement, elle se leva et alla à la rencontre du Dr Walsh qu'elle suivit dans son bureau. Elle s'assit quand Claire l'invita à le faire.

- Notre deuxième rendez vous. Comment ça va ? lui demanda la rousse.  
- Très bien malgré le fait que j'ai été obligé de refaire ma garde robe plaisanta Calleigh, ça va.  
- Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire lui répondit la gynéco avec un sourire. Le problème des femmes pendant la grossesse c'est toujours la même chose, prendre des kilos. Alors voir comment se porte cette petite vie annonça t-elle en se levant.

L'experte laissant sa veste et son sac dans le bureau pendant sa deuxième écho. La sensation du gel froid sur son ventre lui rappela la première. Depuis la première écho, la petite vie avait bien grandie. Quand elle entendit le son des battements de son cœur, elle ne put que sourire de joie.

- Les battements de son cœur sont normaux, ainsi que sa croissance. Vous avez un bébé en pleine forme. Je suis sûre que vous voulez savoir le sexe ?  
La blonde hocha la tête, ne tenant plus sous le suspens.  
- Alors, Calleigh… vous avez une petite fille en bonne santé reprit Claire après s'être arrêtée.


	7. Chapter 7

Revenue chez elle, la future maman ne cessait de contempler l'échographie sur laquelle figurait son bébé, sa fille. Dans trois mois et demi, elle donnerait naissance à une petite princesse. Sa princesse. Leur princesse à Eric et à elle. Dès qu'elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte, son cœur avait exploser de joie. Eric en serait tellement heureux s'était-elle dit. Hélas, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire. C' était sûrement mieux ainsi s'il ne savait pas. Ça aurait été pire qu'il avait su. Perdre celle qu'il aimait, et leur enfant. Depuis le temps, elle avait trouvé une raison à toute cette histoire, pas valable mais une raison quand même. Pourtant, elle l'aimait. Malgré la distance, malgré les Russes. Son cœur restait à Miami avec lui. Son meilleur ami, celui en qui elle avait pleinement confiance, à qui elle confierait sa vie, l'amour de sa vie, qui lui seul pouvait la réconforter, la rassurer dans ses bras où elle se sentait en sécurité, celui qui ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée la sortirent de ses songes. Elle se leva en souriant. A cette heure, il ne pouvait qu'avoir qu'une personne.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Sarah, excitée comme une puce. Calleigh s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer puis referma la porte.

- Alors ? Alors ? l'interrogea la jeune fille, pressée de savoir. Fille ou garçon ?  
- Une petite fille.  
- Ha s'écria Sarah, sautant dans les bras de Calleigh, heureuse pour son amie. J'suis contente pour toi.  
- Merci.  
- Tu vas pouvoir enfin commencer à tout préparer lança Sarah joyeuse.  
- Oui, mais pas avant un mois au moins.  
- Sûr. Tu viens d'illuminer ma journée !

L'experte leva un sourcil, se demandant se qu'elle avait fait puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. L'affection qu'elle portait à Sarah était grand. Elle la considérait comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'a pas eu. Certains soirs quand Sarah n'avait pas cours le lendemain, elles discutaient longuement devant un film en se mangeant de la glace. Le soir là, faisait parti d'un des ces soirs. Elles commandèrent des pizza et se collèrent devant Australia.  
Au labo, Calleigh passait de moins en moins de temps sur le terrain. Ces collègues veillaient sur elle. Son équipe était devenue au fil du temps, une nouvelle famille. Ils se connaissaient plus au moins maintenant. Calleigh savait que si un problème survenait, elle pouvait compter sur eux. A Miami, le terrain demeurait la chose qu'elle aimait le plus. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu arrêter. Cependant, elle savait parfaitement que bientôt pour elle, le temps viendrait de réorganiser ses priorités.

Les semaines défilaient, sans pour autant se ressembler. Elle appréciait chaque jour un peu plus. Savourant les sensations que la vie avait de plus beau à lui offrir en tant que femme.  
Elle en était six mois et demi quand elle sentit sa fille qui bougeait. Pour elle, c'était un émerveillement total devant ce que la vie pouvait faire ressentir. D'après Charlotte, qui avait eu des jumeaux il y quatre ans, sa petite fille était très calme si elle ne l'avait pas senti avant.  
Calleigh prit pour habitude de parler à sa fille, espérant l'éveiller un peu. Elle lui racontait sa journée, ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne la connaissait pas encore, mais une chose était certaine, elle l'aimait déjà tellement.

A sept mois, il fut temps pour elle de lâcher le boulot. Soulagée d'un coté, et embêtée de l'autre, son esprit était tiraillé. La balance ne pencha pas d'un coté ou de l'autre. Ses collègues promirent de la tenir informée de chaque affaire ce qui la soulagea quelque peu. Décidément, sa fille aurait son caractère à ne pas pouvoir rester en place. A chaque mouvement, chaque coup qu'elle ressentait, cela lui confirmait que tout était réel et non le fruit de son imagination. Elle pensait que chez elle, elle allait s'ennuyer. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas le cas. Sarah passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle et puis l'équipe passait la voir de temps en temps.

Pourtant un soir, sa vie bascula encore une fois. Aux infos, ils venaient d'annoncer l'arrestation des Russes à Miami. Elle aperçut même quelques secondes son ancien supérieur. Son cœur se serra. Ils lui manquaient tous tellement. Les blagues de Ryan, la protection d'Alexx, les discussions avec Natalia, leurs retrouvailles autour d'un verre. Cette annonce la bouleversa. Elle pouvait maintenant repartir, les retrouver tous. Quelque chose la retint. Elle ne concéda pas refaire surface dans leur vie comme cela, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé.

C'est la main tremblante que quelques jours plus tard, elle composa le numéro d'Alexx.

- Alexx Wood ? dit l'ancienne légiste en décrochant.  
- Alexx ?  
- Calleigh ?  
- Oui, je…  
- Mon Dieu, Calleigh, j'étais si inquiète ! s'exclama Alexx au bord des larmes. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es partie ? Tu vas bien ? s'empressa t-elle de demander.  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire au téléphone. Mais je vais bien, rassures-toi, même plutôt bien. Et toi, ça va ?  
- Maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, je vais bien. Presque six mois sans nouvelles, quelle peur tu nous as fais. Ils seront tellement soulagés que tu ailles bien, surtout Eric.  
- Non Alexx, je t'en prie, ne dis rien. Je ne peux pas revenir maintenant, c'est compliqué.  
- C'est ton choix, ma chérie, mais saches qu'il ne vit plus sans toi. Depuis ton départ, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il se jette corps et âme dans son boulot. Sans toi, sa vie n'a plus de sens.

Les mots de son amie lui déchirèrent le cœur. Calleigh changea vite de sujet, elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage.  
Elles discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure. La conversation se termina sur Alexx qui annonçait qu'elle venait la voir, ici à LA.

Alexx arriva deux jours plus tard. Calleigh lui avait transmis son adresse, elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Justement la sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, son amie lui tomba dans les bras, plus qu'heureuse de la voir. Après une bref étreinte et beaucoup de larmes, le médecin se recula.

- Calleigh, tu es.. commença Alexx, plus que stupéfaite.  
- Enceinte, oui répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Sept mois.

Assises toutes deux dans le canapé, Calleigh qui considérait Alexx comme la mère qui la protégeait au labo savourait la présence de son ancienne collègue. Elle lui expliqua alors la raison de son départ.

- Les Russes savaient que j'étais enceinte, je ne sais pas comment, mais ils l'ont su. Un homme est venu me voir et m'a expliqué le marché. Je partais, Eric aurait la vie sauve et si je restais, on serait tués tout les trois. Je ne pouvais pas rester expliqua l'experte.  
- Et Eric ne sait pas n'est ce pas ?  
- Non, je voulais lui dire le soir, mais…je n'ai jamais pu. Il ne saura peut-être jamais qu'il a une fille.

Alexx avait prévu de rester deux semaines. Elles retrouvèrent leur ancienne complicité. Elle fit la connaissance de Sarah ainsi que de l'équipe. Durant ces deux semaines, elle accompagna la future maman lors de l'achat de la chambre de la petite fille. Aidés de l'équipe, elle fut faite en un rien de temps. Calleigh sentait bien que son amie la poussait à revenir à Miami, à appeler Eric, à lui dire. Pour le moment, c'était impossible.

Les deux semaines passèrent bien vite au goût des deux femmes. Trop vite. Alexx promit à Calleigh de ne rien dévoiler jusqu'à un certain temps. Passer ce délai, elle leur dirait si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourtant elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle le reverrait plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.


	8. Chapter 8

Les comm' me motivent à vous poster une plus longue suite ^^

* * *

- Mr Wolfe ? demanda l'homme au lunette noire.  
- J'ai appelé LA, ils sont d'accord pour qu'un de nous y aille. Les dossiers sont à notre disposition. L'équipe qui a enquêté sur l'affaire est prête à nous aider.  
- Très bien.

Horatio trouva son ami là où il passait beaucoup plus de temps qu'avant. C'était SON labo, pas étonnant qu'il soit là. Il y était parce qu'elle n'y était plus. Il se raccrochait à tout ce qui pouvait ranimer des souvenirs avec elle. Comme ce jour où il avait mit à l'épreuve sa concentration.

* Flash-back *

Il ne restait plus grand monde au labo ce soir là. C'était un vendredi. Le voile sur le meurtre d'une ado de 15 ans venait d'être levé. Le dossier était donc bouclé au soulagement complet de toute l'équipe et de la famille de la victime. Calleigh ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait s'en prendre à des gamins. En face du coupable, elle avait failli perdre son sang froid. Heureusement pour elle, il était intervenu avant que ça n'arrive.  
Sans un mot, elle était de la salle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait besoin d'être seule un moment pour remettre les choses au clair dans sa tête. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il la retrouva un casque sur les oreilles en face d'une cible. C'était sa façon à elle de passer ses nerfs. Il resta en retrait, attendant qu'elle ai fini. Etant experte dans le domaine, aucune balle ne rata la cible. Elle enleva le casque et se retourna pour l'apercevoir à quelques pas d'elle. Elle posa le casque, l'arme qu'elle tenait et avança vers lui.

- ça va mieux ?  
- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Dire que j'ai failli perdre mon sang froid devant ce malade dit-elle en baissant la tête visiblement déçue de son contrôle sur elle même.  
- Hey murmura Eric en lui relevant le visage. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. D'accord ?  
- Okay…  
- Viens là.  
Il lui ouvrit les bras, elle vint s'y loger. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ce câlin. Contre lui, elle laissa les larmes couler, silencieuses et délivrantes. Cette semaine, les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse folle. Le meurtre de cette gamine, l'accident de son père. Elle pouvait en supporter beaucoup. Mais au bout d'un moment, il fallait qu'elle craque. La caresse de la main d'Eric dans son dos l'apaisa. Elle se détacha de lui tout en restant dans ses bras.

- Merci.  
Il essuya du pouce une larme sur son visage et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
- Ravi d'être utile lança t-il avec un sourire.

Calleigh n'était pasune personne qui montrait ses sentiments à tout le monde, ni s'ouvrait à ce genre d'affection. Même avec Jake, elle n'avait pas pu. Avec lui, c'était diffèrent parce qu'il la connaissait. Bien, très bien. Il savait comment elle pouvait réagir. Ça ne lui faisait pas peur de lui montrer ce coté fragile d'elle, parce qu'il serait là pour la rassurer, lui dire que ça irai, qu'ils traverseraient ça, tout les deux.

Eric décida de passer un peu de temps ici, faire quelques cibles pour vérifier. Ils se succédèrent, admirant l'autre pendant les tirs. Cette concentration dont elle faisait preuve était incroyable. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il se rapprocha d'elle. Le coup partit, il en profita se coller à elle et l'enlacer.

- Eric… soupira t-elle amusée.  
- Oui ? demanda le concerné d'une voix innocente.  
- Tu me déconcentres.  
- Mais je croyais que personne ne pouvait déconcentrer Calleigh Duquesne…  
Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne réplique.  
- C'est vrai, mais tu triches, tu utilises des techniques non approuvées.  
- Tu devras faire avec, je ne bougerai pas. J'suis trop bien là.  
- Très bien, c'est toi qui voit.

Les bras tendus, l'arme en main, elle essaya de faire abstraction de ses sens en émoi, de la douce chaleur qui réchauffait son être.

- Tu comptes tirer un jour ? souffla t-il dans son oreille.

Malgré les sensations qui ébranlaient son corps, elle tira sans rater. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tu disais ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Tu as hésité, donc ça compte pas assura Eric, mauvais joueur.  
Calleigh rigola de son mauvais caractère.  
- Si je faisais pareil, tu hésiterais aussi.  
- Pas si sûr.  
- Et ben vérifions alors !  
- Comme tu veux.

A son tour, il se plaça en face de la cible et prit l'arme. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle portait des talons, ils étaient bien utiles…  
Elle se trouvait maintenant derrière lui, déterminée à le déconcentrer jusqu'au bout. Il voulait jouer, que le jeu commence !  
Elle posa sa main gauche dans le bas de son dos. Pour que le jeu soit juste, elle le laissa tirer une fois avant d'essayer de le faire perdre.

Le souffle chaud près de son oreille le troublait plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Ce fut pire quand il sentit la main de l'experte sur sa peau.

- Cal.. C'est pas du jeu là...protesta t-il.  
- Ho que si !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reposer son regard sur la cible. Quelle surprise quand il sentit les caresses de deux mains se rapprocher de son ventre. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit. Il pressa la détente et la balle partit. Posant l'arme encore chaude, il se mit face à elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Les mains de Calleigh se retrouvèrent sur son torse, une près de son cœur. Elle pouvait percevoir les battements rapides sous sa paume.

- Tu as utilisé des techniques non approuvées fit-il en réutilisant sa phrase.  
- Parce que tu l'as fait, ta faute.  
- Ça m'apprendra à vouloir te défier.

Il souda son regard au sien et y plongea. Il n'y avait que dans un seul océan qu'il aurait aimer se noyer, celui de ses yeux.

- Egalité alors ? l'interrogea sa partenaire dans un murmure.  
- Egalité.

Pareillement à sa sortie de prison, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Le souffle court, il colla son front au sien.

- Je crois que j'ai attrapé la maladie de l'amour. C'est contagieux.  
- Je l'ai déjà de toute façon.

* Fin FlashBack*


	9. Chapter 9

Horatio dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant qu'Eric n'émerge de ses souvenirs. Il s'excusa de son absence de réaction, son supérieur comprit bien vite qu'il était repartit dans le passé encore une fois.

- LA a accepté de nous aider. Un de nous doit y aller. Je veux que tu y ailles.  
Il ne protesta pas, s'éloigner de Miami lui ferait du bien.  
- Très bien.  
- Un avion part dans cinq heures. Tu seras là bas dans la soirée.

Eric rentra donc chez eux, enfin chez lui. Chaque ouverture de la porte d'entrée lui rappelait cette journée où sa vie a basculée.  
Comme prévu, il arriva là vas vers 21h. Il s'installa dans un hôtel tout près du labo de la ville. Il s'endormit sans savoir qu'elle était là, tout près dans une maison à quelques kilomètres.

Calleigh s'éveilla aux rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers les volets. Dans peu de temps, elle rentrerait à nouveau dans ses vêtements préférés ce qui la soulageait vraiment. Elle vérifia l'heure , 9h45. Il était déjà tard.  
Pendant qu'elle prenait une douche, Eric lui lisait une énième fois le dossier qu'il avait en main. La matinée passa plus ou moins vite selon les points de vue. La jeune femme s'occupa en organisant l'album photo qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt. Elle y ajouta les dernières photos que Sarah lui avait donné.

Pour Calleigh, l'après midi commençait par de la glace à la vanille devant la télé tandis qu'Eric, aidé de toute l'équipe de LA, essayait de trouver des concordances afin d'attraper le coupable. Quand il demanda où était l'expert en balistique puisqu'il avait quelques questions a posé, Hayden l'informa qu'elle se trouvait en congé pour le moment mais que ça ne la dérangerait sûrement pas qu'il aille le voir chez elle.  
Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier sur lequel se trouvait une adresse. Il la prit en la remerciant.  
Quand il se gara devant la maison, il ne doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait. Quand elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, elle se posa la question. Sarah ne sortait de cours que dans trois heures. Intérieurement, elle rageait contre la personne qui l'obligeait à se lever dans ces circonstances. Tellement qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui se trouvait derrière la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Son cœur s'arrêta quand elle croisa le regard chocolat qu'elle aimait tant. Tétanisés, ils se fixaient sans pouvoir dire ou faire quelque chose.


	10. Chapter 10

- Eric…  
- Calleigh…

Tout tournait pour Calleigh puis le noir l'envahit. Eric eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Calleigh ! Cal !

Quelle retrouvailles pensa t-il. Dès qu'elle l'a vu, elle s'est effondrée. Complètement sous le choc et paniqué, il réussit néanmoins à la prendre dans ses bras. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, la seule solution qu'il vit, était de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Peu lui importait si il grillait les limitations de vitesse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là, saine et sauve. Qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Il venait de la retrouver d'une façon spéciale, mais plus jamais il ne la perdrai. Jamais. A peine retrouvé qu'elle lui faisait déjà peur.  
Arrivés aux urgences, elle fut prise en charge par des médecins qui s'hâtèrent de lui faire toute une batterie de test tandis qu'Eric patientait, bouleversé. Ses idées ne s'alignaient plus correctement. Il crut mourir sous l'attente  
enfin au bout de plus d'une heure, un médecin s'avança vers lui, l'air grave.

- Comment va t-elle ? s'empressa de demander l'expert.  
- Physiquement, très bien. Mentalement c'est une autre histoire. Son esprit a subi un choc, sûrement trop lourd à supporter et donc s'est enfermé dans un léger coma protecteur.  
- Vous voulez dire que son esprit l'a enfermé dans un coma pour la protéger ? Mais de quoi ?  
- Nous n'en savons rien. L'esprit humain est complexe. Il peut y avoir des tas de raisons.  
Eric ferma les yeux, perdu et effrayé.  
- Elle va en sortir ?  
- C'est à elle de décider. Une fois le choc passé, oui, je pense qu'elle reviendra, tout cela dépends de ce qui la mise dans cet état. Quand à son bébé, nous avons refait une écho, tout va bien.  
- Pardon ?  
Le médecin leva un sourcil, surpris de l'étonnement de son interlocuteur.  
- Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'elle était enceinte ?  
- Non. Tout s'est passé très vite, je…  
- Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous le souhaitez lui indiqua le médecin en lui donnant le numéro de la chambre avant de partir.

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Tout allait de travers. Il l'avait perdu, puis retrouvé et maintenant, elle était dans le coma. Sa plus grande stupéfaction fut de ne pas avoir remarqué. Quand le médecin lui annonça, il crut halluciner. Plus de 6 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.  
Il prit une grande expiration en poussant la porte de sa chambre. Allongée, son corps se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration calme. Il s'assit près en lui prenant la main.

- Mon Dieu Cal… dit-il en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Je t'en prie, reviens. Ne m'abandonne pas une deuxième fois…


	11. Chapter 11

Trois heures plus tard, il n'avait pas bougé. Toujours à son chevet, la main dans la sienne. Il se mit d'un coup à lui parler, lui raconter ces mois où elle n'était pas avec lui, où sa vie n'avait plus eu de sens.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai espéré ce jour, ce jour où on serait à nouveau tout les deux. Où je récupérai mon rayon de soleil, où ma vie serait à nouveau heureuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es partie. Mais je sais que tu avais une bonne raison. Tu ne prends jamais de décision à la légère. Mais ton départ et ton absence m'ont fait mal. Cal…ça m'a presque tué quand tu es partie. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas encore compris. Tout ces mois, j'ai espéré que tu reviennes, où on se retrouverait. Et aujourd'hui, tout est diffèrent de ce que j'avais imaginé…

Son portable se mit à sonner. Il regarda l'appelant, Horatio.

- H ?  
- Eric, alors où en est l'affaire ?  
- Heum… Il...y a eu un imprévu.  
- Eric ? interrogea son supérieur, impatient de connaître cet imprévu.  
- Leur expert en balistique…c'est Calleigh lança Eric d'un coup. Seul le silence lui répondit alors il continua. C'est pas tout. Heum…quand elle a ouvert la porte et vu que c'était moi, elle s'est effondrée dans mes bras. Elle est dans le coma H.  
- Waw.. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Que disent les médecins ?

Eric lui résuma la situation en quelques mots. Horatio lui demanda de le rappeler quand elle se réveillera puis raccrocha. Sous le choc, il alla annoncer à l'équipe que Calleigh était à LA.  
Huit heures plus tard, il l'entendit prononcer son nom.

- Eric…  
- Je suis là. Tout va bien maintenant.

Peu à peu elle émergea. Quand elle tomba sur son regard inquiet et rassuré en même temps, elle sut alors à quel point il lui avait manqué et à quel point elle l'aimait.

- Je ne rêve pas ? Tu es bien là ?  
- Oui dit-il en lui caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce pour lui prouver.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Tu t'es effondrée dans mes bras quand tu m'as vu. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Je venais de te retrouver et tu t'effondres. J'étais complètement paniqué.

On vint l'examiner pour voir si son état de santé se montrait positif. Elle retrouva Eric qui l'attendait dans la chambre. Assise, un coussin dans le dos, elle se détendit quand il reprit sa main.

- Que t-ont-ils dit ?  
- Mon cerveau va bien ainsi que le reste de mon corps répondit la jeune femme en posant une main sur son ventre, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu.  
- Me fais plus jamais une peur pareille. Je croyais t'avoir perdue pour toujours…. Le cœur de Calleigh se serra quand il murmura ces mots.  
- Non. Jamais tu ne me perdras. Peu importe la distance. Durant tout ce temps, je ne pouvais pas te dire où j'étais, ce qu'il se passait. Si je le faisais…  
A l'évocation, elle se rappela les mots de l'homme le jour de son départ, une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Hey…tout va bien maintenant…  
- Ils nous tuer finit-elle. Toi, moi…et notre fille.  
- Notre fille ? fit-il ahuri.  
- Je devais te le dire le soir où je suis partie. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Ils nous auraient tuer si je restais. Alors j'ai préféré partir. Te sauver, nous sauver.  
- Cal, de combien tu…  
- 37 semaines.

Là, pour Eric, c'était la surprise totale. Il allait être père dans deux semaines. Son esprit en supportait beaucoup mais là…

- Eric ?  
- Notre fille ?  
- Oui.

Elle prit sa main et la posa doucement sur son ventre. Le sourire qu'il affichait s'agrandit lorsqu'il sentit la petite vie qu'ils avaient crée tout les deux, donner un coup sous sa main. Un sentiment de bonheur les envahis. Il reposa son regard sur elle qui arborait le même sourire que lui.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime…lui glissa t-il à l'oreille quand il la prit dans ses bras.  
Dans la chaleur de ses bras, elle se laissa aller et les larmes coulaient une après l'autre. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. A nouveau ensembles. Elle devina cependant qu'il voudrait des explications bientôt. Calleigh se concentra sur l'instant présent néanmoins, c'était un moment de bonheur.


	12. Chapter 12

Les médecins gardèrent la jeune femme deux jours en observation puis elle put rentrer chez elle. Eric ne quitta pas son chevet durant ces deux jours, même si elle le poussait à aller bosser pour que l'affaire soit résolue. Il ne céda pas. Il ne voulait plus passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde sans elle de peur de la perdre à nouveau.  
Ils réapprenaient à être deux, à penser à deux afin de ne plus faire qu'un par l'esprit. En deux jours, ils retrouvèrent tout ce qu'ils étaient avant. Et l'intensité de leur relation malgré la distance n'avait jamais faibli.

En rentrant, elle découvrit la carte postale de Sarah venant d'Italie où elle se trouvait. Etant donné qu'il était revenu lui chercher des affaires, il avait pu contempler les photos qui ornait sa chambre, de lui, d'eux deux. Tellement elle. En redescendant, l'album photo sur la table basse lui avait sauté aux yeux. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. En ouvrant, il tomba sur la page réservée à « Mommy & Daddy ». Elle avait fait faire un double de la photo posée sur sa table de nuit et l'avait mis dans l'album. Elle adorait cette photo. Puis il tourna la page. Les échos. Les trois échos. Puis une autre. Sarah avait forcé Calleigh à faire une photo tout les mois depuis son arrivée. Et l'étudiante avait rajouté que plus tard, elle montrerait l'album à sa fille, ainsi elle saurait. Eric resta plusieurs minutes sur ces pages. Elles lui montraient un coté d'elle qu'il ne connaissait pas…encore. Au fil des mois, leur petite fille avait grandi et Calleigh était toujours rayonnante malgré les kilos qu'elle avait dû prendre. Il avait loupé tout ces mois importants. Ces mois où il aurait pu admiré ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé voir le ventre de Calleigh s'arrondir devant ses yeux. Tout ce temps loin d'elles. Ça faisait mal. Ce qui importait aujourd'hui, c'était eux, tout les trois.

Enlacés dans le canapé, ils savaient tout deux que l'heure était aux explications. La tête sur son épaule, elle respirait l'odeur grisante qu'elle aimait tant tandis que la main gauche de l'expert caressait son ventre, la droite la tenait contre lui.

- Eric ?  
- Hmm ?  
- Il faut que je te le dise. Je dois te le dire. Je dois te le dire parce que si je le ne fais pas maintenant, je n'y arriverai jamais.  
- Tu es sûre ? Je peux attendre, il y a plus important désormais fit-il rassurant.  
- Pour me libérer, je dois le faire affirma la jeune femme décidée.

Elle se prépara mentalement avant de commencer et finalement se lança.

- J'allais partir quand on a sonné à la porte. Je pensais que c'était toi, que tu avais oublié les clés. En réalité, c'était un Russe. Je me suis méfié dès qu'il a parlé, son accent me faisait froid dans le dos. Il m'a dit qu'il était là pour me sauver la vie, que les Russes savaient que tu étais en vie et qu'ils avaient décidé de faire un compromis. Si je partais, tu aurais la vie sauve, si je restais…on perdait la vie…tout les trois. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su. Alors que même toi, tu ne t'es douté de rien. Je ne pouvais me résigner à nous tuer tout les trois, l'idée de te perdre m'était insupportable et je n'aurais pas pu me le pardonner si il était arrivé quelque chose. J'avais le pouvoir de te sauver. Quitte à m'éloigner de toi, tu vivais. C'est tout ce qui m'importait. Tu as souffert durant tout ce temps à cause de ça. Peut-être que si j'étais restée…commença Calleigh.  
- Tu as fait ce que tu as cru juste la coupa Eric. Tu as fait le bon choix Cal. J'aurais fait la même chose. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de nous avoir sauver, même si on a souffert tout les deux. On est là, aujourd'hui, tout les deux. Trois corrigea t-il en souriant. Et plus jamais, ça n'arrivera. Plus jamais l'un sans l'autre. Tu verras, tout ira bien à l'avenir. On s'en sortira comme on a toujours fait.  
- Alexx m'a dit à quel point tu avais mal quand je l'ai appelé et…je m'en voulais tellement de te faire subir ça dit-elle prête à éclater en sanglots.

Il lui releva le visage et essuya les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est de la leur, de faute, d'accord ?  
Elle acquiesça puis enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.  
- Toujours aussi butée hein ? lança Eric en plaisantant. Calleigh en rit avant de répliquer.  
- Je croyais que tu aimais mon caractère borné…  
- Mais c'est le cas. Seulement j'espère que notre fille n'en aura pas un aussi fort que le tien.  
Elle le frappa gentiment puis lia sa main à la sienne posée sur son ventre. Il déposa un baiser sur son front en lui glissant à nouveau un je t'aime auquel elle répondit.

Après encore plusieurs minutes à parler, Calleigh changea de sujet.  
- Tu n'as pas vu la chambre ?  
- Non, juste la tienne. Je n'ai pas vraiment osé rentrer sans toi.  
La jeune femme se leva puis attrapa la main de son compagnon, l'entraînant vers l'étage, dans la chambre de leur fille.  
Ils passèrent par la chambre de Calleigh pour y aller. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Eric était sous le choc de la beauté de la pièce. Des nuances de vert et jaune ornaient le papier. Les couleurs mélangées en harmonie faisaient vivre la pièce toute entière. Tout y était parfaitement à sa place. L'armoire, la commode, le lit. Les yeux chocolat brillèrent de joie lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

- C'est magnifique ! Tu n'as pas fait ça toute seule j'espère ?  
- Non, l'équipe et Alexx m'ont aidé.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, près du lit et posa ses mains sur le bord. Il pensa que dans deux semaines leur petite puce dormira dans ce lit que sa maman avait choisi. Calleigh le rejoignit près du lit.

- Voir la chambre rends les choses plus réelles n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Que je t'ai retrouvé, que dans deux semaines…  
- Ça ne te fait pas peur ? s'enquit-elle, désireuse de savoir ce qu'il ressentait.  
- Non puisque c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu avec toi. Je ne l'avais pas prévu comme ça. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait donné d'avoir.

Il enleva ses bras du lit pour les enrouler autour d'elle.

- Prêt à devenir père Mr Delko ?  
- Plus que jamais murmura Eric avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Eric sentit quelque chose qui interrompit le baiser.

- Elle n'a pas l'air contente qu'on s'embrasse commenta Calleigh en riant bientôt rejointe par Eric.  
- Hey princesse fit l'expert doucement en posant sa main sur le ventre de Calleigh. Ta maman et moi, on t'aime très fort et on a hâte que tu sois là.  
Voir la tendresse et l'amour qu'il portait à cette petite vie amena les larmes à perler au coin de ses yeux. Eric s'en aperçut et s'inquiéta.

- Hey qu'est qui ne va pas ? Il chassa du pouce les larmes qui tombaient.  
- Rien. Des larmes de joie. Enfin depuis ces mois, je me sens…bien, heureuse. Le fait que tu sois là, qu'on soit là enfin réunis.

Les deux semaines passèrent vite, trop au goût de Calleigh qui ne laissait rien paraître, mais se sentait nerveuse plus on se rapprochait de la date. Heureusement qu'il était à ses cotés pour la rassurer. Avec l'équipe de LA, il résolut l'affaire. Il pouvait se consacrer à son amour et sa famille. Donnant de temps en temps des nouvelles à leurs amis à Miami. Ils étaient tous très heureux de les savoir à nouveau ensemble et prêt à accueillir leur fille. Le premier bébé du labo. Un nouveau membre dans la grande famille. Bien sûr, le couple avait annoncé la nouvelle à leurs parents respectifs. Le père de Calleigh en était tellement heureux de l'autre coté du fil qu'elle pouvait entendre ses larmes de joie. Tandis que les parents d'Eric sautaient de bonheur à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle petite fille à gâter.

Le futur papa préparait le petit déjeuner tandis qu'elle prenait sa douche. Avant de rentrer dans la douche, elle sentit une chose étrange. Pourtant l'eau n'était pas en marche…. La poche des eaux venait de se rompre, annonçant l'arrivée du bébé. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle ne paniqua pas. Elle prit tout de même une douche avant d'appeler Eric et de lui dire. Ça prendrait plusieures heures avant que leur puce n'arrive, elle avait le temps.

- Eric ?  
- Cal ?  
- Je viens de perdre les eaux…


	13. Chapter 13

- Quoi ? Quand ?  
- Avant de prendre ma douche. Relax, elle ne sera pas là avant plusieures heures. On a le temps.  
- Si tu le dit fit Eric peu rassuré. Petit déj quand même ?  
- Oui, meurs de faim après une douche répondit Calleigh en souriant.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et descendirent à la cuisine. Eric regardait la jeune femme manger avec délectation. Au bout d'un moment, elle stoppa d'un coup ce qui surprit Eric, déjà inquiet.

- Hum, finalement on ferait bien d'y aller. J'ai comme des douleurs…grimaça t-elle.

Ni une ni deux, Eric attrapa la veste de Calleigh, l'aida à l'enfiler puis partit ouvrir la voiture. En sortant, elle prit la valise qu'elle avait préparé une semaine avant et Eric ferma la porte. Voir celle qu'il aimait grimacer de douleur était une chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Usant de ses prérogatives de flic, ils furent rapidement à l'hôpital, où elle fut prise en charge dès son arrivée. Après une demie-heure de test pour savoir quelles étaient ces douleurs, il put enfin la retrouver.  
Quand il entra dans la chambre où ils l'avaient mise, la voyant relier à toute sortes de fils lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs.  
En le voyant, elle esquissa un sourire pour le tranquilliser. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Plus de douleurs, c'est déjà ça. Nerveuse et excitée en même temps avoua t-elle les yeux brillant d'impatience.  
- Tout va bien se passer okay ? Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Qu'on dit les médecins ?  
- Que c'était rien de méchant, j'ai juste besoin de me détendre.  
- Je peux t'y aider ?  
- Tu le fais déjà. En étant là, ça m'apaise. Dire que je vais enfin la voir, la tenir… ça paraît irréel après tout ces mois.  
- Et tu l'aimes déjà tellement murmura t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Eric reçut un appel d'Horatio qui demandait des nouvelles des futurs parents et de sa nièce. Il fut heureux de savoir que la puce avait décidé de les rejoindre dans ce monde. Quand il annonça la chose à toute l'équipe, ils ne purent qu'être excités, même s'ils savaient qu'ils ne la verraient pas le jour même. Ils comptait sur Eric pour leur envoyer des photos.  
Calleigh fut soulagée de savoir qu'il resterait avec elle si elle le lui demandait, ce qu'elle fit. Et il fut là, lui tenant la main, la rassurant , l'encourageant, durant toutes ces heures, des premières contractions à la naissance. Il croisa le regard vert, étincelant d'étoiles de Calleigh, il sut alors que plus rien ne compterait désormais qu'elle et leur fille.

Dans la chambre, Calleigh assise un coussin dans le dos, tenait leur princesse dans ses bras, lui parlait doucement, lui disait au combien elle l'aimait, au combien elle était toute leur vie maintenant. Et Eric à l'encadrement ne pouvait qu'admirer le tableau devant ses yeux.

Plus tard à Miami, Horatio reçut un message du papa ainsi qu'une photo, sa nièce dans les bras de sa maman qui souriait. Il montra la photo à leurs amis qui soupirèrent à la vue de ce petit ange tombé du ciel. Ils craquèrent tous, sans exception.

Les parents savaient quel prénom leur petite fille aurait. Ils en avaient parlé un soir à Miami, enlacés devant la télé et étaient tout de suite tombés d'accord.

Sur le carnet santé on pouvait lire : Elena Delko née le 30 juillet 2010 à 16h23.  
Les parents découvrirent que leur petite Elena avait les yeux de sa maman, verts, mais en plus clair. Sa fille dans les bras, il s'assit à coté de Calleigh. Il accrocha son regard au sien faisant passer toute la joie, le bonheur et l'amour qu'il ressentait. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent tendrement en un « je t'aime » silencieux, mais réel. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur Elena endormie pour quelques heures avant qu'elle ne réclame son biberon. Elle s'éveillerait toutes les quatre heures environ, le temps pour la jeune maman de se reposer de tant d'efforts.

2 semaines plus tard…

Calleigh se réveilla, comme presque tout les jours à la même heure. 3h45. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, la lumière n'était pas vraiment forte, cela ne risquait pas de réveiller Eric ou leur fille qui dormait dans son lit dans la chambre de ses parents. Pour le moment, ils avaient décidé de mettre le lit d'Elena dans leur chambre pour qu'ils puissent être là dans la seconde, et puis ils ne supportaient pas encore l'idée d'être loin d'elle, même si c'était la pièce à coté. Elle sortit des couvertures sans faire de bruit puis alla au pied de leur lit, là où ils avaient mis celui de leur fille. Elle se pencha au dessus, Elena sous les draps, dormait paisiblement sur le dos. Cela ne durerait pas, dans un quart d'heure, elle s'éveillerait. Elle resta encore quelques minutes à contempler sa fille puis descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le biberon que la puce voudrait dans dix minutes. Eric avait remarqué qu'Elena avait hérité de Calleigh en ce concernait la ponctualité. 4h00 pile dans la nuit et non 4h01. La jeune femme remonta avec le biberon chauffé au bon moment, toujours au bon moment. Elena réveillée, commençait à s'agiter, signe que 4h00 allait bientôt sonner. 4h00, la petite fille commença à leur faire comprendre que c'était l'heure. Calleigh posa le biberon sur la commode prêt de la porte donnant sur la chambre de leur fille, s'avança vers le lit blanc et vint la prendre avant qu'elle ne réveille Eric. Dès qu'elle fut dans les bras de sa maman, elle s'arrêta. On aurait dit que la petite fille avait bien compris que sa mère avait le biberon quand elle la prenait dans ses bras. Elena blottie tout contre elle, elle alla dans la chambre de celle ci en prenant le biberon au passage puis repoussa la porte, la laissant entrouverte. S'installant dans le rocking chair, elle ajusta Elena dans ses bras et enleva le capuchon du biberon. Elena se mit à téter aussitôt. Pendant qu'elle buvait, elle ne cessait de regarder sa mère, accrochant leurs deux regards verts.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Eric regarda l'heure sur le réveil puis se retourna. La porte était fermée, aucun doute, elles étaient là. Il enfila rapidement son tee-shirt puis poussa la porte doucement. Il vit Calleigh, souriante même à cette heure ci, donnant le biberon à leur fille. Cela faisait deux semaines et chaque fois, il trouvait le tableau que composait mère et fille, parfait.  
Il ne jugea pas faire signe de sa présence et resta là, à les admirer. La jeune femme tellement perdue dans sa fille, n'avait pas décelé la présence de son compagnon à la porte.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime ma puce murmura Calleigh à sa fille. Tu es toute notre vie désormais à ton père et à moi…. Tu es notre cadeau le plus précieux, je te promets que jamais personne ne te fera du mal… Tu es bien trop jolie pour qu'on te blesse…  
- Tout comme sa maman ajouta Eric qui eut pour effet de faire relever la tête à Calleigh, qui lui envoya un sourire empli d'amour.  
- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?  
- Assez. Le tableau était bien trop magnifique pour que je l'interrompe.


	14. Chapter 14

First, vous devez savoir désormais une chose : EMILY EST ENCEINTE ! Wii notre Mily ! De 5 mois ! Et nan c'est pas une blague, son manager l'a confirmé ! Donc voilà j'suis ...ha dans les nuages ! trop trop trop heureuse pour elle !

Viulà je voulais vous le faire savoir si vous n'étiez pas encore au courant ^^ Second, bonne lecture xD

* * *

Sarah passait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles de la nouvelle famille, et leurs amis appelaient toutes les semaines, réclamant encore plus de photos. Eric et Calleigh s'étaient habitués à leur statut de parents, un sentiment de bonheur complet les avait envahis lorsqu'ils avaient vu la frimousse de leur fille pour la première fois. Fatigués certes, mais heureux.

Les pleurs d'Elena se faisaient entendre dans la chambre de ses parents, réveillant son papa qui s'habilla en vitesse, afin qu'elle ne réveille pas sa maman qui avait besoin de sommeil.

- Viens là princesse fit Eric en soulevant sa fille dans ses bras. On va pas réveiller ta maman d'accord…

Sans un bruit, il sortit de la chambre et descendit, laissant Calleigh dormir encore un peu. Il déposa Elena dans le transat sur la table le temps de préparer ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle observait les mouvements de son père, curieuse. Quand il eut fini, il la reprit dans ses bras, emporta le biberon puis alla s'installer sur la terrasse. Il faisait déjà bon dès le matin, à 9h le soleil ne tapait pas encore, ce qu'il l'avait décidé.  
Appuyé contre le dossier de la chaise, il regardait sa fille avaler avec régal, le contenu du biberon, ce qui le fit rire. La main de la petite fille vint frôler la sienne. A ses yeux, elle était si fragile, tellement innocente. Mais avait déjà son caractère, bien borné évidemment, comme celui de sa mère.

- Déjà ? s'exclama Eric en voyant qu'elle avait fini.  
Il lui retira la tétine de la bouche, le posa sur la table puis mit Elena tout contre son épaule, en lui tapotant doucement le dos. Au bout de dix minutes, il entendit enfin le bruit qu'il attendait. De ses petites mains, elle agrippait le tee-shirt de son père. A un mois et demi, elle avait bien grandie. Elle serrait tout ce qu'on lui mettait dans les mains. Calleigh adorait la voir serrer son doigt. Quand elle reconnaissait la voix de sa mère, elle se calmait. Et quand celle ci lui parlait, elle la fixait, attentive. Eric trouvait ça incroyable qu'en 1 mois et demi, ses sens s'étaient déjà développés.

- Si on allait faire le ptit déj pour maman ma puce…

Il récupéra le biberon de la main droite puis le glissa dans la gauche, de manière à ce que la droite tienne Elena contre lui. il remit sa fille dans le transat et s'activa à faire des crêpes pour Calleigh.

La jeune femme papillonna des yeux, et les posa sur le réveil. 10h13. Elle constata que père et fille étaient depuis longtemps réveillés. Elle remercia Eric intérieurement pour l'avoir laisser dormir, sortit du lit, prit ses vêtements et alla prendre une douche, tout ça de bonne humeur.

En descendant, l'odeur des crêpes lui chatouilla les narines, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il était adorable et parfait.  
Profitant du fait qu'il était absorbé dans la pâte, elle l'enlaça et Eric sursauta et se retourna pour faire à une Calleigh, souriante jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Cal…tu m'as fait peur dit-il en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.  
Elle afficha un air désolé qui le fit sourire à son tour. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, les rapprochant.

- Aurais-je droit à un bonjour ?  
Pour toute réponse, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser plein de tendresse. Elle laissa leurs fronts collés, regards ancrés l'un à l'autre.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric osa évoquer leur retour à Miami. A sa grande surprise, elle était impatiente d'y retourner. Il leur fallut pas loin d'un mois pour que tout soit prêt pour son retour. Ce fut les larmes aux yeux qu'elle dut dire au revoir à Sarah et à l'équipe de LA, en leur promettant de garder contact avec eux.

Calleigh eut une grande surprise en arrivant. Une nouvelle maison, 4 chambres, 2 salles de bain et évidemment piscine creusée dans le jardin. Eric avait même refait la chambre de leur fille à l'identique de celle à LA. Quand elle tomba dans les bras de ses amis, elle ne put retenir ses larmes ni eux d'ailleurs. Trop heureuse de les revoir enfin.  
Natalia, Ryan, Valéra, Alexx, Horatio, son père et les parents d'Eric. Tous là pour son retour, tous là pour rencontrer Elena. La mère d'Eric nota bien vite la ressemblance avec ses parents, Elena avait sans aucun doute, les yeux de Calleigh. Ils craquèrent tous en la voyant leur sourire.  
Tous assis autour de la table sur la terrasse, ils riaient, racontaient et pleuraient de joie. Ce fut les pleurs à travers le babyphone, d'une Elena affamée qui les interrompit. Calleigh monta aussitôt la prendre pendant qu'il préparait son biberon. Sa grand mère fut ravie de le lui donner.  
Une heure après, elle bailla dans les bras de son père.

- La petite puce est fatiguée observa Alexx.  
- Ça a été une longue journée ajouta Eric.

Calleigh, presque collée à la chaise d'Eric, tenait la petite main de sa fille et la caressait du bout du doigt. Elena lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait allait dans ses bras. Elle aimait être contre sa mère quand elle s'endormait.

- Ho mon amour fit Calleigh en la prenant des bras de son compagnon, elle lova Elena tout contre son épaule gauche, la main droite sur son dos. L'a sommeil mon cœur murmura t-elle.

Son père regardait la scène, attendri. Il était si fier de sa fille. Elle était une femme magnifique, une experte sans égal, et désormais une mère incroyable. Il aimait sa fille, appréciait celui qu'elle avait choisi, et adorait sa petite-fille. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

6 ans plus tard…

- 3…2…1..  
Elena Delko, toute belle dans sa robe d'été bleu ciel, ses cheveux châtains clairs lâchés, habillée telle d'une princesse, souffla les 6 bougies qui ornaient son gâteau d'anniversaire devant toute sa famille et l'équipe qui pour elle était sa famille, sous le regard aimant et protecteur de ses parents qui n'arrivaient à croire qu'elle en avait déjà 6. Les flashs fusaient sur Elena qui souriait, ravie d'être au centre de l'attention. Calleigh se plaça derrière sa fille, impatiente et découpa comme elle put le gâteau qu'ils avaient choisi avec Eric. Une fois le gâteau fini ce fut au tour des cadeaux. Toute excitée, elle déchira les papiers les uns après les autres. Elle adorait lire, là, au moins, elle en aurait de la lecture. Horatio lui avait offert un séjour à Disneyland avec ses parents, depuis que la fillette en parlait d'aller à Disneyland. Eric et Calleigh lui avait offert un nouveau vélo, c'était celui qu'elle voulait. Elle eut tellement de cadeaux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en faire la liste. Elle eut aussi une surprise…

Le couple discutait avec les parents d'Eric et Alexx quand ils entendirent leur fille les appeler en arrivant vers eux, ils furent surpris..

- Maman ! Papa ! Tante Natalia et oncle Ryan m'ont offert un chien ! s'écria Elena heureuse, le chiot dans les bras.

Natalia et Ryan vinrent les rejoindre, tout sourire, contents que son cadeau lui plaise. Calleigh leur envoya un regard amusé.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous disiez que c'était une surprise fit Eric.  
- Il était trop craquant et puis, le regard envieux quand elle l'a vu m'a décidé expliqua Natalia.  
- Alors tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ? lui demanda Ryan.  
- Hmmm…Oréo ! Comme les cookies !

Les adultes s'esclaffèrent. Ils savaient tous que la petite fille était une grande gourmande. Elle raffolait des cookies. Elle pourrait finir la boite si sa mère ne la lui enlevait pas. Oréo était justement une marque de cookies, celle qu'elle préférait.

- Très bien, okay pour Oréo.  
Sans lâcher son chien, elle remercia Natalia et Ryan puis partit montrer Oréo à ses cousins, cousines. Le labrador adorait déjà sa nouvelle amie.

Quand tout le monde fut parti le soir à 22h, il fut temps pour Elena d'aller se coucher. Le chiot se coucha à coté d'elle sur la couverture.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie murmura Calleigh à sa fille en l'embrassant sur le front.  
- 'Nuit maman… t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi.

L'experte sortit et alla dans leur chambre à Eric et à elle. La journée a été plus qu'épuisante. Mais le sourire heureux d'Elena la rendait heureux, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Eric alla à son tour voir sa fille. Elena s'était endormie, fatiguée de s'être amusée toute la journée

- Bonne nuit mon ange souffla t-il en faisant le même geste que sa femme avait fait.

Il caressa le chiot qui veillait sa fille puis sortit en fermant la porte. Il rejoignit Calleigh dans leur chambre, se déshabilla puis se glissa à son tour sous les draps. Automatiquement, elle vint se blottir contre lui. Il passa son bras autour d'elle, elle laissa sa main gauche sur son torse.  
- Elle a déjà 6 ans…  
- Oui...le temps a passé trop vite…

Avec son pouce, il toucha l'anneau doré qui ornait l'annulaire de sa main, le même que sur la sienne.

- Je t'aime…  
- Je t'aime aussi…

* * *

HAAAAAA C'EST FINIIIIIIII ! SNIF SNIF SNIF….

Voilà je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des comms, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que je postais pas dans le vent ^^

Et puis, ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'il y a la suite de cette fic sous forme de crossover Miami-NY. Donc voilà, c'est simple, vous choisissez, vous voulez la suite ou non. Dans tous les cas, il faut me le dire =)


End file.
